Pichu VS Captain Falconpart 1
by Popo123
Summary: Check the story for yourself. I don't want to give anything away. *CH3 is up*
1. Pichu VS Captain Falcon part1

Pichu VS Captain Falcon  
  
  
  
  
  
Part one  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a normal day at Pikachu's house. Pikachu was training for the upcoming SSB: M tournament. Pichu was Pikachu's training partner and brother. Pichu dreamed of being in a tournament. "Don't expect THIS tournament to be easy," said Pikachu. "You'll never know what might happen. I've been at a tournament, and I made it all the way to the finals,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who was the finalist?" said Pichu. "My final opponent was Captain Falcon," Pikachu replied "Did you win," Pichu asked. Pikachu paused for a moment. Then he answered. "No," Pikachu replied. "It was my first time back then. Probably before your time, Pichu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You see, the Smash Bros. Tournament isn't like other tournaments. And what I mean is that many levels have obstacles and hazards. But the good thing about the tournament is that there are weapons that combatants can use. Some are good; some are.not so good. But what really matters is that this year, it's going to be different. It's not going to be the same loss like last time. This is why I'm training so I can beat Captain Falcon! And you, are going to compete, Pichu!"  
  
  
  
"WHAT!?" Pichu yelled. "Is this why I've been training with you these past 2 months?" Then Pikachu answered. "Of course, Pichu. I thought you figured this out before. You've been begging me for weeks if you could compete, so I agreed. I just cannot believe that a pre-evolved version of myself should go through this."  
  
"I just want to beat Captain Falcon for you. Winning the tournament won't mean nothing to me," said Pichu. "Pichu. I'm not saying your slower then me, but I'm not sure if you'll match Captain Falcon's speed," Pikachu replied. Pichu then got annoyed "If you don't think I'll beat him, then I'll prove it! I'll face him in an exhibition match tomorrow," Pichu said.  
  
The next day, Pichu hurried to get to Mute City. But before he even left the house, the front door was locked! "What's going on? Why is my door locked?" Then, Pichu heard a voice. "It's for your own good," Pichu turned around. Pikachu was sitting on the stairs. "Wait until the tournament. If you want to fight him, fight him there," Pikachu said. "Come on, Pikachu. If things get rough, you can assist me," Pichu replied. "Who knows, he might allow weapons or-  
  
"That's NOT the point. If you face him now then you won't be surprised. Where's the fun in THAT?" Pikachu yelled. "OK, then after I face Captain Falcon, then I'll forget that battle ever happened, deal?" Pichu asked. "Deal," Pikachu confirmed. So they finally stopped arguing and started their trip to Mute City. It took them several hours, but it was definitely worth it when they got there. Then they began searching for Captain Falcon.  
  
Knowing that he was an F-Zero racer, they went to the racetrack, knowing that Captain would spot them there. Pikachu and Pichu waited and waited. "If Captain Falcon is a combatant, then how come he's a racer?" Pichu asked. Pikachu answered. "Originally, he's an F-Zero racer when he's not fighting. But I doubt that he's here training-  
  
"Racing is training, Pikachu," said a voice behind them. Pikachu turned around. He saw Captain Falcon. "What brings you and your brother here, squirt?" He said. "My brother is not a squirt!" Pichu shouted. "And besides he brought me here to challenge you to an exhibition match!"  
  
"Is that so?" Captain Falcon replied. "If you came all the way here just to do just that, fine. Meet me back here in an hour. And I'll allow weapons in this match, got it?" "Heard you loud and clear," Pichu replied.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Pichu VS Captain Falcon part2

Pichu VS Captain Falcon-part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now this whole thing has got me nervous," Pikachu said as he got a drink from a vending machine. Both Pikachu and Pichu were in the F-zero racer hospitality room resting from their long trip to Mute City. "So what if you couldn't beat Captain Falcon?" Pichu asked curiously. "Not him. I'm talking about you!" Pikachu yelled. "I think I should cancel this fight right now," "I wouldn't recommend that," Pichu replied. "And why not?" Pikachu asked. "I'll tell Jigglypuff who broke her microphone," Pichu said "Well-  
  
  
  
But before Pikachu could say another word, Toad entered the room. "May I have a word with you in the bathroom, Pikachu?" Toad asked, "Okay," Pikachu replied. When they were in the bathroom, Toad started talking. "You're wondering why I needed to talk to you," Toad said. "Well if you need to tell me anything say it now," Pikachu said Toad paused for a moment, then he spoke. "Well you see, I was watching the F-Zero racers racing each other, until Captain Falcon approached me,"  
  
  
  
"What's that racing show-off want now?" Pikachu asked sternly. Toad continued "Well you see, he might have underestimated Pichu, seeing that he just might be a worthy opponent. But just to make sure, he just wants to make a wager on the outcome of the match. $200 to be exact," He showed Pikachu the money. But Pikachu declined on the bet. "I don't bet. I earn my money and hold on to it," Pikachu replied. "Yeah, he said you'd be afraid," Toad said. "What!?" Pikachu exclaimed. "And he said that you lost because Ash is a poor and lousy amateur Pokemon Trainer," Toad said. Then Pikachu broke into a rage. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!! HE SAID THAT ABOUT ASH?! HE IS NOT AN AMATEUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pikachu screamed. "That's it! If he wants to bet, then he'll have a bet! Make it $700! Pikachu yelled, "He was pretty accurate about the $200, Toad replied. "Fine," Pikachu answered.  
  
  
  
Pikachu left the bathroom. But only to find that Pichu wasn't at the hospitality room! Then he heard grunting sounds. Sounds that sound familiar. Pikachu rushed to the training room only to find Pichu struggling with a heavy 100-pound brick! "Pichu! What are you doing?" Pikachu asked. But before Pikachu could say another word, the brick spoke! "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!!" Then Pikachu suddenly knew who it was. "Kirby. Is that you?" But he didn't have time for small talk. Pichu's going to break his arms unless Pikachu does something! He used his skull bash attack on Kirby, who fell with great force on impact. Pikachu landed gently, while Pichu collapsed. He panted heavily. Pikachu however, turned towards Kirby, who turned back into his regular self. A pink, eight-inch, oval-eyed, hairless puffball. He soon turned to Pikachu. He stared at him seriously.  
  
  
  
"OW! That HURT! Why did you have to go on doing that for, Pikachu? I was just helping Pichu getting warmed up for his battle," Kirby said. "You call having Pichu struggling with a 100-pound brick- "Hold it!" Pichu yelled. "First of all, I found Kirby getting a drink of water from the water fountain. He told me that he has a job here as a weight two times a week. After he told me that, I was wondering if I could use the hour to train a bit before the match. But how was I supposed to know his brick form would weigh 100-pounds?" Pichu said seriously. Pikachu was just about to reply until he noticed a clock on a wall behind Kirby. The time was 3:58! "Pichu! Your match begins in two minutes! We got to get to the F-Zero racetrack quickly!" Pikachu yelled. Pichu and Kirby looked at the clock. "Whoa! I've been working out for so long I lost track of time! Lets go, Kirby!" Pichu said.  
  
  
  
The trio ran quickly to the F-Zero race track. Luckily, they got there on time.or did they? They already saw Captain Falcon next to the racetrack. "You're one minute late," Captain Falcon said. "And I thought you two were fast," "Me and Pikachu just lost track of time, that's all. And Kirby here is a spectator," Pichu said. Captain Falcon soon walked on the racetrack. "This'll be our arena. Before we start, let me tell you about our.or should I say my home level. You get on the racetrack. Then a long platform will rise up beneath us. We'll battle on this platform, which will be moving.fast. Then once in a while it'll stop and we'll continue our battle on the racetrack. While we fight on the track, a race will be taking place as well, just to make things more intense. So we may get run over by the hover cars, so don't expect them to stop while we fight. Then the platform will rise up again and repeat the same process again. You lose if you fall of or outside the track or if you go flying in the air. And as I said earlier, items will be allowed," Captain Falcon finished his speech. "Any objections?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"No objections," Pichu replied. "WHAT?!" Pikachu yelled. "Listen and listen good, Pichu. I know you're fast. Possibly faster then me. But there's still a 50% chance of you getting hit and.there's something I got to tell-  
  
"You think I'll LOSE, don't you?" Pichu yelled. "You don't think I'll win because you couldn't! Just watch and learn."  
  
  
  
"It's not that, Pichu. What I wanted to tell you is-  
  
  
  
"The battle will begin now," a familiar voice said. Pikachu turned around. He saw Toad. "How long is this going to take, lets do the countdown already," Toad whined. Pichu got on the racetrack. The countdown began. 5.4.3.2.1.GO!!!!!!!  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Pichu VS Captain Falcon part3

Pichu VS Captain Falcon-Part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time-  
  
  
  
Pikachu and Pichu were training for the SSB: M tournament. Pichu is surprised and excited when he finds out that he's competing as well. So excited in fact, that he plans to avenge his brother's loss to Captain Falcon in the past tournament by beating him in an exhibition match.in Mute City! When Pikahcu and Pichu get there, Captain Falcon gives Pichu 1 hour to warm up for the match. While Pikachu was resting from his journey, Toad appears to make a wager with Pikachu for the outcome of the match. Pikachu declines at first, but (with not-so-gentle-persuasion), Toad gets Pikachu to accept the bet. After his meeting with Toad, Pikachu finds Pichu struggling with a 100-pound brick! Pikachu skull bashes it after realizing it's Kirby! Pichu explains that he needed a warm up before the match. But when Pikachu realizes that Pichu's match starts in two minutes, the trio (Kirby decides to be a spectator) hurries to the racetrack, only to find the F-zero racer himself. After Captain Falcon finished explaining the rules and hazards, Pichu makes no objections. Pikachu knows that Pichu won't withstand getting hit by a hover car. Toad appears again to begin the countdown. Pichu gets on the racetrack, while Pikachu and Kirby gets in a hovering round cable car (which works without cables), Toad starts the countdown!  
  
  
  
And now for the conclusion!  
  
  
  
The platform rose up below Pichu and Captain Falcon. Then after they were risen by the platform, they were on it. Then before Pichu even remembered what was going to happen next, the platform moved.fast! So fast, that his eyes were slightly watering and wish that he had his pilot goggles. And before he can attack, he was kicked by Captain Falcon's falcon kick! He was kicked far but did not fall off the platform. He fought back with a skull bash, which missed. Captain Falcon jumped up for an aerial falcon kick, but Pichu used his agility to go up fast, and before he got hit, then kicked Captain Falcon in the face! Then used a thunderbolt, which not only hurt Captain Falcon, but himself as well. Then the platform went into the ground. Pichu and Captain Falcon stopped fighting for a moment. "You're very good. You're tougher then I thought you were. And you're fast. Faster then Pikachu," Captain Falcon said. "Of course he is," Pikachu said. Pichu turned to the side of the track. He then saw Pikachu, Kirby, and Toad all sitting in the floating sphere-like cable car. "You can beat him Pichu," Kirby said joyfully.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Kirby!" Pichu said. "I wouldn't let my guard down if I were you," Captain Falcon said. Before Pichu knew it, a hover car hit him! "Pichu NO!!" Pikachu screamed. "The horror!" Kirby yelled. More hover cars came. Pichu was hurt badly. So badly, that he was only able to dodge few of the hover cars with his agility, while Captain Falcon dodged them with ease. After the hover cars passed, the platform rose up from the ground, with Pichu and Captain Falcon on it. It began to move again. Then suddenly, a ray gun appeared on the center of the platform. Captain Falcon dashed for it, but Pichu got there first. He grabbed the ray gun and began shooting Captain Falcon again and again. Things were going well until the gun ran out of ammo. Then Captain Falcon used his falcon kick, but Pichu reacted swiftly and used his skull bash. Unfortunately, before they collided, a bomb-omb appeared in front of their path, and before they can stop-  
  
  
  
KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Pichu and Captain Falcon went flying in the background and landed outside the racetrack at the same time! Pikachu, Kirby, and Toad went to see if they were okay. Captain Falcon had a few cuts and scratches, but unfortunately, Pichu was in a far more worse condition then Captain Falcon. Most of his bones were broken. Pikachu tried to wake him up, but it was no use. He was unconscious. "Don't worry. I know just the person who can help him and Captain Falcon," Toad said to Pikachu. "I'll be just fine," Captain Falcon replied. "But I'll come anyway,"  
  
  
  
3 hours later.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Where am I? OW! My arm! OW!! My leg!" Pichu whined as he regained consciousness. He was covered in several bandages. "It's about time you finally woke up," said a voice. Pichu turned his head. And what he saw surprised him. "Is that you Mario?" Pichu said weakly. "I'm not Mario. I'm Dr. Mario," said the clone of Mario. "You're in the hospital. I'm glad you're awake Pichu. I needed you to regain consciousness so I can give you this pill. Open your mouth, please. I must give you this pill so you can recover faster from you're fight from Captain Falcon," Dr. Mario said. Pichu opened his mouth as Dr. Mario dropped the small pill in the tiny pokemon's mouth. "How did you know I battled Captain Falcon?" Pichu asked. "Your brother told me everything that happened. And I must say you are quite powerful,"  
  
  
  
Pichu heard the door open. He then saw Pikachu, Kirby, Captain Falcon, and Toad enter the room. "I brought you a maximum tomato to make you feel better," Kirby said as he put the tomato on the small table next to the bed Pichu was lying on. "Thanks, Kirby. But I just had a pill. But maybe just a piece wouldn't hurt," Kirby broke off a small piece of the maximum tomato and put it in Pichu's mouth. Pichu chewed it, then swallowed it. In just a matter of seconds, he felt all of the pain fading away, the cuts disappearing, and his bones healing. And then he pealed off the bandages, took off the casts, and jumped off the bed! "I'm better!" Pichu said excitedly.  
  
  
  
"You fought well Pichu," Captain Falcon said. "Even though both of us lost, I-  
  
  
  
"Which reminds me," Toad said. "Pikachu, you owe me $200," "Excuse me?" Pikachu asked, "It was a tie for crying out loud! "Who do think should've won, Captain Falcon? You underestimated Pichu, didn't you?" Pikachu asked. "I never made a bet with you or Toad. I didn't realized how strong Pichu was until I faced him," Captain Falcon said. "What are you guys talking about?" Pichu asked. After Pikachu explained everything, Pichu wasn't the least bit surprised. "I knew it! I heard most of it when you and Toad were in the bathroom! But then if me and Captain Falcon lost, then Pichu keeps his money," Pichu said. "Then I guess I forgot to mention that if both fighters lose, then I get Pikachu's $200!" Toad said as he took Pikachu's wallet and dashed out of the room! But before he went through the front door, he felt and saw something shaped like a star narrowly missed him. But something that felt like being electrocuted hit him. He then collapsed. He turned around to see Kirby (holding a star rod) and Pikachu! "And the next one won't be pretty!" Pikachu shouted. Pichu, Captain Falcon, and Dr. Mario were right behind them. But it was Pichu who dashed toward Toad, then grabbed him. "Give back my brother's wallet," Pichu said sternly. Toad dropped the wallet in Pichu's hand. "One more thing," Pichu said. "Why did you lie about the bet?" "Well you see.there's sort of a funny story about why I took your brother's money," Toad said.  
  
  
  
1 Hour later.  
  
  
  
Pikachu and Pichu were invited to sleep over at Captain Falcon's house since it was late. "That was a funny story," Pikachu said. "Who would've thought that Toad owes Mario $200 after he lost in a card game? No wonder he was so desperate and eager to make up a bet like that. Not to mention that the money he showed me was fake,"  
  
  
  
"That is a laugh," Pichu replied. He looked outside the window to see Toad tied up on a stump on the racetrack. "How are you holding out, Toad?" Pichu shouted. "Well.cold!" Toad replied. Then Captain Falcon looked out the window. "Don't worry, Toad. The F-zero hover cars will zoom past you in 10 minutes, so their engines might warm you up a bit!" Captain Falcon yelled. Then he closed the window. "Somebody HELP!!" Toad cried. And so, Pichu, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, and Kirby all ate, played games, and went to sleep!  
  
  
  
The End. Thank you for your patience. 


End file.
